


Tease

by RosVailintin



Category: Sons of an Illustrious Father (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Bandom - Freeform, Boys Kissing, Flirting, Hearing Voices, Lilah Ships It, M/M, Teasing, genre queer, inspired by photo on offic ig, soaif is fab, why had nobody ever written about soaif??, yes i created this fandom tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin
Summary: 'Hey Josh!''Oh, uh, hi Ez.'





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> It all started with this pic that my bestie Corine sent me:  
>   
> Thank you Ebru.  
> I've seen little vids of Ez flirting aka trying to kiss Josh. I don't remember Lilah's reaction but...She's always cool.  
> So this fic will mostly be conversations, may not be funny though I kind of want it to, and probably no plot at all. But it's sweet!  
> Title _Tease_ is a song by PJ Brennan (yes PJ Brennan who played Doug Carter in Hollyoaks). The song doesn't really have anything to do with the fic but it's a nice song and PJ's voice is beautiful!! It took me some ten minutes to come up with a title. My first idea was _We Will Do Great Things_ by SOAIF but it sounds too serious.  
>  Here we go.

'Hey Joshy!'

'Oh, uh, hi Ez.'

'What are you up to?'

'I, uh, I'm...Just, uh, nothing much. Yeah...Nothing much.'

'Man, c'mon!'

'What? I - It's really...I'm not really doing anything, no, I'm...not up to anything.'

'So you can come play with me?'

'Hmm? Yeah - No, wait, what are you - Ez, Ez! Ugh, stop, stop it! Don't - Hmm! Ngh...What the - Hmm...No...Ugh...E - Ez...Mmn...'

'Boys - Oops, sorry! You go on!'

'Lil - Ngh! No..Hmm...Ugh...'

'Shh...'

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! I admit I'm still a wee little drunk. Read this a few times before posting and it was so much fun! Like, imagine Josh's face! He's too cute, with or without the beard. I bet Ez loves his beard though.  
> Don't even bother adding a lyric. Well...I can actually pick a song from Christopher's new album but I'm too lazy. Going to bed. Hope you enjoyed this little thing!


End file.
